Ice, Flames, and Love in the Darkness
by kukailover
Summary: Sequel to Ice Freak: it has already been 2 years since the day Gray and Natsu and Lyon became best friends again. but Natsu is having a hard time with Lucy, and a new dark guild is getting in the way... will the 3 boys and the 3 girls ever come back how they used to be? LyLe, NaLu, and GrUvia, R&R, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Kukailover: Whew… finally got the time to update the sequel!**

**Lyon: You were just dead-drop lazy.**

**Gray: Yeah… and your ending of the story of 'Ice freak' didn't make any sense.**

**Kukailover: YOU GUYS SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR ELSE I AM MAKING YOU 2 A YAOI COUPLE.**

**Lyon & Gray: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**Levy: Here they go again…**

**Kukailover: Juvia, the disclaimer, please! *shouts while killing the two boys till their death***

**Juvia: Kukailover-sama doesn't own any of the Fairy Tail characters or the actual anime.**

**Chapter 1~ A new fight**

**(This chapter is going to explain all the nonsense of the ending of 'Ice freak'. Enjoy! ^^)**

_~Natsu's POV~_

It's already been 2 years since all the chaos that happened with the third generation of Oracion Seis. Gray, Lyon, and everyone including me are having a nice time. Well, with the exception of Laxus, Gajeel, Fried, Bixslow, and Lucy. They are now the school bullies, and they still hate Gray. They thought I was crazy when I and the others changed our attitude towards Gray when he woke up after a 1 week sleep 2 years ago. I had some time to think about those past years when Gray and I were like the worst enemies ever. It was just a joke, that day in sixth grade. But everyone took it so seriously that we came to a nonsense conclusion that Gray was weak and didn't deserve to be with us in Fairy Tail. At first, I didn't admit it. I shouted at the others that said Gray was raven ass. But the more the guild members said that Gray was a freak, the more I got convinced. In the end, I betrayed Gray's trust and joined the bullies, and in a matter time became the one who was leading them.

Now that I think of it, I was afraid. I was afraid that if I stood up for Gray, they would call me a freak and shouted that I was weak as well. So I ran away. I betrayed Gray. But the incident that happened with Oracion Seis changed me. Of course, at first I didn't care whether Gray was kidnapped or not. But as time passed, the worry pit in my stomach got deeper and deeper. Then before I even noticed, I was looking for him frantically, shouting his name along with Lyon and Sherry. And then… BOOM. Now I am best friends with them again, even though it took some time.

Lyon visits our academy and guild very often, mainly because of Levy. They are dating now, and Gray and Juvia are also dating as well. I'm the only one without a girlfriend in this academy now. Alzack is going out with Bisca, Max is going out with Laki, and well… Mirajane is going out with Fried. Sure, Fried is still a bully, but he has a soft spot for her. Laxus and Sting from Sabertooth are fighting over Lucy, and Rogue from Sabertooth is hanging out with a girl named Yukino. Jet and Droy are still mourning for Levy, but she doesn't give them a second glance. I think Lisanna loves me, but she's just… I don't know, not my type.

I can't help thinking that Lucy isn't one of them. At least, I am trying to convince myself she isn't. she changed… she streaked her hair black, pierced her eyebrows, and wears her school uniform in a very funky style. She looks much nicer with her blonde hair and stuff, but I just can't say that to her. She is being a bad ass by dating both Sting and Laxus… uh! Whatever, I don't care!

~_Lyon's POV~_

It's been quite a while since that day… not that something really changed. I'm going out with Levy, Yuuka is now going out with Chelia, Gray is out with Juvia, and Natsu… I feel quite sorry for him. I always noticed that he loved Lucy, but now that she is on their side… GOD, this is so complicated.

"Hey, come back on Earth, Lyon." I saw a hand waving in front of my face and turned to see Yuuka, Sherry, and Chelia.

"I was listening, Yuuka." I lied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, like the hell I will believe that." He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever… I was just zoning out, 'k?" it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Hn, so did you hear about the rumors that a new powerful dark guild appeared in Fiore?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah… they sounded like a huge threat to the society. What was their guild name again?" I asked.

"Hell Cerberus. Total of 9 members… but they are much more powerful than all the dark guilds put together, or so they say." Sherry answered with a serious expression on her face that I haven't seen for years.

"That is… interesting?" I tried to find the right word.

"NOT!" Chelia ended my statement dramatically. We all had to cover our ears to prevent from getting deaf.

"Does Master say anything about this? She should know that the guild is going to take action on the other guilds one day." I said, putting my head down on my desk.

"She is currently in meetings with the other Masters discussing whether they should take action or not. It's been a very long time since dark guilds actually took action on us including the other guilds so… it's quite an emergency." Yuuka replied thinking about it. Then an announcement went off.

"_Every student and teachers in the Lamia Academy, please assemble at the auditorium right away."_

"Let's talk about this later." I suggested and the others nodded. We all headed to the auditorium and took the seats on the third row. When everyone was here, Master came up and held the microphone.

"Greetings, fellow students of Lamia Scale Academy. I just wanted to announce the decision we got from the meeting I just attended with the other Masters from the other guilds. The decision is that each guild will pick a few members to send them to fight this dark guild. From Fairy Tail there will be Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar attending the fight. From Blue Pegasus there will be the Trimens, which includes Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. From Sabertooth there will be Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. The exceeds are included, by the way. I also decided the people who will be going from our academy. Lyon, Sherry, Yuuka, Chelia, and Jura. You are dismissed. Please go back to your classrooms." Master ordered. OH NO, NOT AGAIN…

**Gray: Why am I not in this chapter?**

**Kukailover: You will in the next one.**

**Lyon: This chapter is amazingly short… you are a lazy one, aren't you?**

**Levy: Come on, just let her be.**

**Juvia: Kukailover-sama is not lazy, she is just busy with a presentation coming up in her Spanish class.**

**Kukailover: Bingo!**

**Lyon: HUH, it's not like you will update even though you don't have a presentation coming up.**

***CRASH! BOOM!***

**Gray: And here they go again… Lyon doesn't know when to shut his mouth.**

**Kukailover: I don't know when I will update again, but I will try to update next week around Sunday.**

**Lyon: You say that and you will update like about 3 months later… you fucking lazy bone…**

***CRASH! BOOM! BANG!***

**Levy: … sorry, everyone, Kukailover is currently not available during to some… incidents. I hope you enjoyed her chapter, and she is expecting some reviews. She said she would want some ideas about the plots, and wants to know what do you think about the story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyon: I swear this is the fastest update you ever made. For the first time, I am amused.**

**Kukailover: Ahem.**

**Gray: She's getting too proud of herself… *sweat-drops***

**Natsu: So? I think nothing's wrong with that…**

**Gray: That's what you think, Flamebrain.**

**Natsu: What did you say, Ice Queen?!**

***CRASH! BOOM! BANG!***

**Kukailover: If you would excuse me, this is my room, NOT YOUR OWN GUILD!**

**Gray & Natsu: AYE SIR, MA'AM!**

**Levy: Do they always need to say that?**

**Juvia: Kukailover-sama can get scarier that Erza-san when she is angry, after all…**

**Kukailover: Lyon, the disclaimer please!**

**Lyon: Do I have to?**

**Kukailover: Want to get ditched in a hole, Block head? *Death glare***

**Lyon: Kukailover does not own any of the Fairy Tail characters or the actual anime!**

**Chapter 2~ Meeting **

_~Gray's POV~_

"Somebody please save my guts…" Natsu was at the verge of vomiting again.

"Mou, Natsu… did Wendy's troia wear off already?" Levy asked him worriedly.

"Well… he's been using it multiple times, and besides… we've been on the train for 6 hours already…" I yawned, staring at the night sky. Juvia has already went to sleep, leaning on my shoulder, and Erza was quietly reading a book. Normally she would've just punched Natsu and make him faint, but she said she wasn't in the mood. We were all heading to Lamia Scale Academy that was really far away from Magnolia, and it was 10 pm in the night already.

"Hey, Gray… this dark guild that we are going to defeat… what magic do they use?" Levy asked me curiously, and Erza also stopped reading and looked at me with interest.

"I just heard they were all dragon slayers… well not all, I heard only like 4 of them are. I just know one of them is the Lightning and Thunder dragon slayer… nothing more." The dragon slayer of Lightning and Thunder… for some reason, Laxus appeared in my head. I just shook it off, thinking I was thinking too much. I mean, Laxus, Gajeel, Lucy, Bixslow, and Fried… they are all bullies, but they won't betray their comrades… right? **(HINT: Gray's thoughts can be correct, or maybe not. There will be unexpected betrayals of other teammates as well…)**

We reached the academy about 3 hours later at midnight. The lights were on, and we entered the Auditorium. I could see every academy was here already, with the exception of Sabertooth. This is what I saw: Ren and Sherry making out and kissing in a dark corner, Jura-san training at another corner, Hibiki and Eve serving Chelia like a princess… so and so on.

"Hey, Gray, Natsu, and…" Lyon walked over to us and greeted. Then he leaned in to Levy and gave her a short but passionate kiss as a greeting.

"My one and only girlfriend." Lyon ended his sentence, and Levy blushed like crazy. Lyon found that part of her cute, even though I thought my girlfriend was cuter. I could see Yuuka roll his eyes as Chelia hung on to his arm.

"Hey, guys, why don't we talk at somewhere that is less occupied?" I suggested, and they all nodded. We left Erza alone with the Trimens, even though she was giving us signs for help.

We locked ourselves inside a room that was used like a storage room and sat down. I sat next to Juvia, Lyon sat next to Levy, (obviously) and Yuuka sat next to Chelia, and Natsu just sat down between me and Yuuka.

"So… how's it going on nowadays in your academy?" Lyon put his arms around Levy, which made her blush slightly.

"Well… the bullies are playing pranks every single day. And you know who they are Lyon." I answered, leaning closer into Juvia. Natsu's expression went dark as he heard this, and everyone noticed. Lyon just gave a nod, figuring it wasn't such a nice topic to talk about.

"Did your Master say anything about the dark guild we're going to defeat?" Chelia quickly changed the subject, half of her body still hanging onto Yuuka's arm.

"Not that much… he just said to watch out, and never let your guard down. He just gave us a load of warnings." Levy commented, and we all reluctantly nodded. He didn't say anything that really helped.

"Us too… it looks like there isn't much data about them. I bet Hibiki will figure some things out with his Archive, but we can't just rely on his magic. We need to figure some things on our own… right?" Yuuka said, putting on a bit confused tone when he said the last sentence.

"Yeah, you're right. I am trying to smell something unusual, but I can't sense anything weird. I just sensed a few minutes ago that the Saber guys arrived." Natsu sniffed through the air. And Lyon and I followed his actions. We were dragon slayers after all. As Natsu mentioned, I couldn't smell something unusual about the scent of the air. Yet.

_~Levy's POV~_

Lyon sniffed the air, while still putting his arm around me.

"I can't smell anything weird, either." He commented, and Natsu and Gray nodded in unison.

"I guess they didn't notice about us yet… or maybe they are just waiting for us to attack them first. There are many options." Natsu sighed.

"Juvia thinks so too." Juvia spoke for the first time, speaking in third-person.

"Hey, Lyon, guys… I think it's about time we go back down. Master said she would assign our rooms for today when everyone has gathered." Chelia suggested, and we nodded in agreement. We didn't want to be rude on our first encounter, did we?

We were just in time when we headed up to the Auditorium. The Master of Lamia Academy was standing in front of everyone, and we scurried to a random seat.

"Rooms one to five are at the first floor. Room 1, Natsu, Lyon, Gray, and Yuuka. Room 2, Sherry, Chelia, Erza, and Yukino. Room 3, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jura. Room 4, Levy, Juvia, Sting, and Rogue. Room 5 will remain empty. You may all head to your rooms."

"Why do I need to be with the jerks of Sabertooth?" I grumbled as we headed out. I was very disappointed that I couldn't share a room with Lyon.

"Cope with it, Levy-chan… Juvia also needs to share a room with them, remember?" Juvia sighed heavily, staring at the ground.

"Just tell me when they are doing something weird to you, Levy. I will come in a second and blow their heads off." Lyon winked at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… thanks."

**Kukailover: I am so sorry the chapter is terribly short…**

**Lyon: Fast update, short stories… that's no good.**

**Gray: Lyon, you better shut up if you want to live a peaceful life.**

**Levy: Yeah… I think it's smart to take Gray's advice.**

**Juvia: Juvia think so too.**

**Kukailover: See Lyon? Just do as they say.**

**Natsu: Yeah… if you don't want your head blown off.**

**Kukailover: Anyways, I would update next week!**


End file.
